


Balm

by spowell Days End series (SPowell)



Series: Day's End [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Days%20End%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur returns from China.</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters herein belong to BBC, Shine, and legend. I do not make money off this endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balm

**Author's Note:**

> Contains the prompts for Camelot_land's weekly (6) challenge #14. Prompts are **bloody** and **practicing figure drawing**.
> 
> This work is part of a series and won't make sense on its own.

Merlin sits watching Gwen’s pencil move across the sketch pad.

“Merlin, look back over that way,” Gwen orders. “I’m doing your eyes now. And stop looking so worried.”

When Merlin agreed to help Gwen practice her figure drawing for her art class, he didn’t realize it would involve spending hours sitting still. When they’d sat down with their coffee, the sun was warm and inviting; now a chill breeze blows over Merlin’s skin and he wishes for his jumper.

“I can’t help but…”

“Don’t move your mouth,” Gwen says.

“I thought you said you were doing my eyes!” Merlin says through his teeth.

“Yeah, but I wanted to fix your lips. They’re really plumper than this.” She sighs. “I shouldn’t have left your face for last—I’m not doing my best.”

“Can we put this off?” Merlin asks.

“Merlin! Don’t move! And no, I have to be able to draw the model tomorrow. I told you!” She sighs. “You haven’t been listening. You need to make things up with Arthur so you can function again.”

“Difficult to do when he hasn’t rung me or returned my calls,” Merlin grumbles.

Gwen continues drawing, probably aware that discussing the whole thing is useless; they’ve been over it several times and it always comes down to the same thing—Merlin and Arthur need to talk.

Merlin’s mobile phone chimes, and he glances down at it.

“It’s Arthur!” He smiles, and Gwen tosses her pencil down and picks up her coffee.

“Arthur,” Merlin says into his mobile.

“Where are you?” Arthur sounds tired.

“At the coffee shop around the corner from my flat, where are you?”

“At your flat! Come home.”

Merlin sits up straight, anticipation running down his spine. “So you’re back from China?”

“Yes, and please just come home.” Arthur really does sound tired.

Merlin glances at Gwen, who has taken up her pencil again and begun tapping it on the table.

“Look, I want to, but I’m doing a favour for Gwen. She’s got an assignment due…she’s sketching me outside the coffee shop. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Why don’t you lie down and take a nap, yeah?”

Arthur sighs. “Okay. Wake me when you get back.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

Merlin rings off, and Gwen takes up sketching again. “Stop smiling like a loon, Merlin, you weren’t doing that before.”

Merlin tries to straighten out his features, but it isn’t easy—Arthur’s home and waiting to see him.

“I take it Arthur’s back and waiting for you,” Gwen says conversationally, and Merlin nods. “Well, you bloody well better straighten things out with him,” her tone is sharp.

“You’re a real bossy bint when you’re drawing, you know that?” Merlin asks her through his teeth.

Gwen laughs, relaxing a little. “Yeah, Lance says that, too. And you know what’s ironic? This is supposed to be fun for me! And it’s not. It’s really not.” She throws the pad and paper on the table.

Merlin leans over and looks at it. The drawing isn’t bad, but it’s not great, either. He can see the resemblance to himself, but he thinks he also looks a bit like Graham Norton.

“It’s good, Gwen.”

“Don’t lie,” Gwen says.

“No, really…I can’t draw that well! But if it frustrates you, I don’t know why you do it.”

Gwen shakes her head before rubbing her face with both hands. “I don’t either. Fuck it.” She looks at Merlin. “Go straighten things out with your guy. I’m going home and screw Lance senseless.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Merlin jumps up from his chair before Gwen can change her mind and kisses her on the cheek.

Arthur looks so worn out, body splayed over Merlin’s bed, tie askew, one hand resting on broad chest rising and falling rhythmically in sleep; that Merlin can’t bear to wake him immediately, even though the very sight of him is balm to Merlin’s heart. Instead, he forces himself to go into the kitchen and set about cooking dinner.

Merlin cleans a small chicken roaster and sprinkles spices over it before sliding it into the oven to bake. Then he steams some mixed vegetables and boils whole grain rice. When everything’s done except for the chicken and the flat is filled with delicious smells, Merlin goes back into the bedroom and begins stripping off his own clothing and then Arthur’s.

Just the sight of Arthur’s toned abdominals faintly covered with blond hair tightens Merlin’s groin. Arthur grunts as Merlin places open-mouthed kisses there, pausing to lick at the divet of Arthur’s navel.

Arthur sucks in a breath and mutters Merlin’s name, fingers splaying in Merlin’s hair.

Merlin makes short work of opening Arthur’s flies and getting his trousers and pants off. Resting comfortably between Arthur’s legs, Merlin begins kissing and licking everywhere he can get his mouth while Arthur moans, arching his back like a cat. When Merlin takes Arthur fully into his mouth, Arthur cries out, clutching at Merlin’s hair and almost choking him with a deep thrust.

“Sorry,” Arthur pets Merlin’s head, eyes pinned to Merlin as he sucks enthusiastically.

It’s been too long, and Merlin enjoys giving Arthur head so much…Merlin comes into his own hand as he swallows down Arthur’s release.

“That’s some way to wake a man up.” Arthur’s voice is raspy, blue eyes hooded in satiated bliss.

Merlin smiles, kissing the inside of Arthur’s thigh.

“I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“What’s that marvelous smell?” Arthur asks a moment later, turning his head.

“Dinner.”

“God, you’re perfect,” Arthur breathes, playing with Merlin’s hair.

Merlin rests his head on Arthur’s leg, fingers buried in the honey-coloured hairs surrounding Arthur’s cock.

“I’m not,” Merlin says quietly. “I should’ve told you what your father did.”

Arthur sighs, fingers of his right hand coming to rest in Merlin’s hair. “You did. Just not as soon as I would have liked.”

Merlin looks up at him. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“After we eat,” Arthur promises. “I’m starving.” He smiles, eyes fond, and Merlin smiles back.


End file.
